Quédate
by DinamoGirl23
Summary: Kyo nunca se había sentido feliz y aceptado... hasta que la conoció. Había estado esperando sin hacerse demasiadas ilusiones encontrar a esa persona. Pero algunas veces, las cosas no se dan como uno las quiere. (No soy buena en summaries :/)
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola, hola! Acá les traigo el primer capítulo de una historia que me viene revoloteando hace varios días en la cabeza, Fruits Basket me fascina. La historia se centra días después de que Tohru haya visto la verdadera forma de Kyo, así que aún es algo nuevo para ella. Soy de las que les gusta poner canciones en sus fics, así que probablemente ponga una en algún capítulo.**

**Esperando siempre que les guste, y si desean dejarme un review diciéndome qué les pareció el primer cap, se los agradecería bastante, su opinión es muy importante. Me callo y… ¡a leer! **

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la (magnífica) mangaka Natsuki Tayaka. **

**Capítulo uno.- Vulnerable**

—¡Maldita seas, Hanajima! ¿Cómo es que siempre ganas?— refunfuñó Kyo, tirando las cartas sobre la mesa con fastidio. En la joven se dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Contra-revolución se ha dicho… — dijo ella simplemente, recogiendo el dinero que había sido apostado de la mesa.

—Como sea, ni siquiera es la gran cosa…—resopló molesto el peli anaranjado, mirando con desdén lo que había perdido.

—A todo esto— intervino Arisa, quien también estaba algo malhumorada debido al triunfo de su amiga — ¿Dónde se habrán metido Tohru-chan y Sohma-kun?

—Creo que fueron al aula de Hatsuharu-san y Momiji-kun…— contestó Hanajima Saki, al tiempo que contaba las monedas que había ganado, por su parte Kyo desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana.

—No sería de extrañar que un día de estos, el club del príncipe se le eche encima a Tohru— comentó el muchacho —esas fanáticas enserio están obsesionadas con el mierda de ra- … Con Yuki —se apresuró a corregir.

—Sohma Kyo… ¿No estarás celoso de él, cierto? — preguntó en su tranquila voz Hanajima.

—¡¿CÓMO?! ¡Anda ya, deja de decir bobadas!— exclamó molesto Kyo, levantándose de la silla dispuesto a irse del salón (igualmente estaban en hora de descanso).

Hanajima y Uotani intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, sin ser avistadas por el joven.

—Kyo-kun… ¿No quieres jugar otra ronda?— preguntó Arisa, quien parecía estar tramando algo.

—¡Ni de coña! ¡Ya estoy harto de que Saki nos gane!— exclamó Kyo.

—De hecho, yo decía que sea una partida entre los dos, dado que cuando juega Saki es sabido que nos vencerá… ¿Desde cuándo eres un gallina?

—¡Que no lo soy! Además, ¿con qué piensas jugar si se te acabaron las monedas?— preguntó Kyo, al parecer se le hacía interesante el hecho de no ser vencido por Hanajima.

—Ah, pues… — Arisa miró fugazmente a su amiga, sin que Kyo lo note —Tengo dos entradas al cine para la película de estreno. ¿Aceptas?

Kyo miró desconfiado las entradas que Arisa le estaba mostrando.

—¿Para qué quiero yo ganar entradas para el cine? ¿Con quién rayos se supone que iré? — preguntó arqueando una ceja.

—¡Pero bueno! Eso no es asunto mío… Podrías invitar a Hatsuharu-san, Momiji-kun, Sohma-kun-

—¡¿ME ESTÁS VACILANDO?!— saltó furioso Kyo.

—A Shigure-san, a Saki… — tanto el peli anaranjado como Hanajima negaron con la cabeza inmediatamente— …A Tohru.

Kyo miró fijamente a Arisa, quien parecía estar esperando su reacción ante esa última mencionada, y luego se sentó nuevamente para empezar la partida.

Momentos después, Kyo sonreía triunfante: ganarle a Arisa resultó ser más fácil de lo esperado. No le importaba tanto el ganar las entradas al cine, lo que sí le importaba era el vencer a quien le decía "imbécil" al menos unas ocho veces al día. El resto de la mañana pasó volando, a pesar de que para Kyo las clases eran lo más aburrido que podía existir. ¡Qué no daría por pasar todo ese tiempo entrenando con su maestro! Eso sería realmente gratificante… Pero no podía. El muchacho recogía sus cosas: quería irse a casa. Miró hacia los costados buscando a Tohru y a Yuki, pero nuevamente ellos no estaban en el salón.

Salió entonces, tal vez estarían en la puerta de salida, así que decidió buscarlos allí. Tampoco estaban. Con la única que se encontró fue con Arisa.

—¡Mandarina! Si buscas a Tohru, ella está ayudando al príncipe con algo en la sala de los presidentes, pero dijeron que volverían enseguida, así que espéralos un momento…

— No lo haré, ya voy solo— contestó Kyo. Lo dijo bastante cortante y frío. Arisa levantó una ceja.

—Está bien, les diré que te adelantaste…— dijo ella, pero fue interrumpida:

—No lo hagas, no hace falta que les digas nada— dicho esto, Kyo se dio media vuelta, y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, empezó a caminar rumbo a casa. Arisa se quedó observándolo hasta que dobló la esquina, y justo después de ese momento, aparecieron Tohru y Yuki.

—¡Vaya! Hoy sí que hace calor… —comentó Tohru, abanicándose el rostro con un cuaderno —¿Dónde está Kyo-kun?— preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

—Pues… El mandarina acaba de irse. Le dije que volverían rápido, pero no hizo caso y se fue. Creo que quería irse a casa— contó Arisa.

—¿Eh? ¿Se fue a casa?— preguntó triste Tohru, y Arisa asintió.

—Ese idiota es incapaz de esperar siquiera dos minutos… — dijo en un suspiro Yuki, y tras despedirse de Arisa, se fue con Tohru a casa.

—¡Bienvenidos a casa!— saludó Shigure cuando sus amigos hubiesen entrado por la puerta.

—¡Hola, Shigure! Nos fue muy bien— contó sonriente Tohru, sacándose los zapatos.

—De verdad que hoy hizo mucho calor…— suspiró Yuki, sacándose la mochila.

—Ah, Shigure…— dijo Tohru, captando la atención del mayor —¿Ya vino Kyo-kun?

—¿Kyo? ¡Ah, sí! Vino unos momentos antes que vosotros, como de costumbre lo saludé sin obtener respuesta. Pero, ¿qué ha pasado? Parecía estar de muy mal humor, y se fue directo al techo… ¿Por qué no habéis venido juntos?— preguntó Shigure, curioso.

—El gato estúpido no fue capaz de esperarnos un momento— contó Yuki, indiferente.

—Pero… ¿le habrá pasado algo?— preguntó Tohru en voz baja, preocupada.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes? Es normal para él subir al techo…— comentó Shigure, sentándose a leer el periódico.

—También es normal para él ser un idiota arrogante— agregó Yuki.

—Tal vez lo mejor será ir a preguntarle si le ha pasado algo…—suspiró Tohru, algo inquieta.

—Déjale en paz, Tohru… Ya conocemos el carácter de Kyo-kichi…

—¿A QUIÉN LE HAS DICHO "KYO-KICHI", SHIGURE?— Kyo irrumpió en la sala apretando los puños.

—¡Kyo, me das miedo…!— gimoteó Shigure, aunque lo más probable era que se estuviese haciendo la burla. Tohru le dedicó una ingenua y encendida sonrisa al peli anaranjado, mientras que Yuki lo miró con desánimo.

—Ya está aquí el gato malhumorado…— avisó con desánimo.

—Y a ti ¿quién te ha pedido tu opinión?— Kyo parecía más irritado que de costumbre.

Y así empezó la diaria discusión existente entre el gato y la rata. Aunque, hay que rescatar, que desde que Tohru vivía en la casa, pocas eran las veces que llegaban a los golpes (la mayoría propinados por Yuki).

—…¡Atrévete a llamarme así una vez más y verás lo que te…!

—Gato estúpido— soltó Yuki, sin temores ni rodeos. Kyo hizo un ademán de quererlo golpear –ante el cual Yuki permaneció quieto sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo- pero en ese instante Tohru se interpuso entre ambos.

—¿Qué tal si…? Esto… ¿Vamos a comer?— se notaba que la joven estaba nerviosa — Recalentaré la comida en un plis-plas…

Kyo bajó inmediatamente los puños. Miró a Yuki extremadamente frío y serio, éste le devolvió una mirada despreocupada. Ambos eran conscientes, muy a pesar de Kyo, que Yuki jamás perdería ante él.

—Gracias, Tohru, pero hoy no tengo hambre— fue lo único que pronunció Kyo, con voz débil y la vista baja, antes de salir por la puerta principal.

Más allá de lo acostumbrados que estaban los otros tres con esta clase de actitud por parte del gato, esta vez hasta Yuki se sorprendió de que Kyo haya abandonado la casa tan abruptamente, y todavía sin haber almorzado (el peli anaranjado era una máquina de comer). Por un instante fugaz, Yuki se sintió culpable porque, en cierta manera, él había provocado que Kyo se marchara así de casa. Pero de todos modos, era sólo una discusión más entre ambos, ¿qué tenía ésta de especial? Se puso a pensar que tal vez Tohru tenía razón, tal vez sí estaba pasando algo con el gato.

Para no querer seguir lidiando con ese sentimiento de culpa, Yuki trató de distraer a los demás diciendo:

—Tohru, ¿te ayudo a preparar la mesa?— trató de sonar despreocupado del tema, aunque eso sólo era parcialmente cierto.

La muchacha, quien aún tenía la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que había desaparecido su amigo, despertó torpemente de su trance y sin poder evitarlo, de alguna extraña manera terminó abrazada al príncipe. De más está decir que se convirtió en su signo.

—¡Lo… lo siento mucho, Yuki! ¡Es que estaba pensando en Kyo y como me llamaste tan de pronto, pues me asusté un poco!— se disculpó desesperada Tohru, al tiempo que Shigure reía por lo bajo y Yuki… Bueno, simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, pasaba de vez en cuando. —¡Lo siento, soy tan torpe, lo siento…!

—Tranquila, Tohru, que ya pareces Ritsu— comentó Shigure divertido con todo aquello.

—Shigure… No te rías. Tohru, no te preocupes… Sólo que ahora no podré ayudarte con la mesa… Shigure hazlo tú— dijo Yuki, y al aludido hizo un puchero.

—De eso nada, ¡ya me encargo yo!—Tohru desapareció por el pasillo que conducía a la cocina, dejando a los otros dos solos. Al parecer, Shigure ya había parado de reír.

—¿Sabes lo que me parece extraño?— preguntó Shigure, volviendo a su periódico. Yuki alzó la vista en señal de que lo escuchaba— Me da la sensación de que tú abrazaste a Tohru adrede.

—¿A-a qué te refieres?— preguntó serio Yuki, aunque trataba en lo posible de no darle demasiada importancia a aquello.

—Puede que esté loco, pero podría jurar que Tohru se encontraba bastante alejada de ti como para haberte abrazado por accidente— agregó Shigure, aún sin mirar al otro.

Yuki se quedó callado un instante. De pronto caminó hacia la entrada al pasillo.

—Ah, puede que haya dado en el clavo, dado que no lo has desmentido…— soltó el mayor, y el príncipe detuvo su paso. Ahora se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, quieto.

—Otra cosa es que no quiero darle importancia a tus hipótesis absurdas…— contestó lentamente.

—¿No será que lo has hecho para evitar que Tohru se preocupe más por Kyo?— inquirió Shigure, asomando los ojos por encima del periódico para ver cualquier reacción de Yuki a lo que había dicho. Tal vez esto le traería consecuencias, pero aún así prosiguió: —¿No te parece algo egoísta de tu parte robar la atención de Tohru cuando Kyo es el que la necesita más? No hace mucho casi se nos escapa de casa, y creo que aún puede estar afectado por la partida de Kasuma. Eso, dejando de lado que Kyo siempre se ha sentido avergonzado de su verdadera forma y ahora que Tohru ya la conoce, puede que se sienta vulnerable o rechazado.

Yuki lo miró por encima de su hombro con desdén.

—¿Estás tratando de hacerme sentir mal por Kyo? ¿Quieres que le tenga lástima y soporte sus estupideces por compasión?

—Por supuesto que no. Lo único que hice fue dar mi opinión sobre el tema. Tohru no ha sido la única que percibió que al gato le pasa algo, pero yo prefiero dejarle solo un momento para que despeje sus ideas. Además que, hasta donde yo sé, el que le ha provocado primero has sido tú— contestó tranquilo Shigure. Yuki aún lo miraba con desdén.

—Iré a dejar mi mochila arriba. Espero que cuando vuelva ya no estés diciendo cosas absurdas…— dicho esto, Yuki desapareció de la sala y Shigure siguió leyendo.

N/A: Antes que nada, aclarar que si lo escribo con un dialecto algo español, es porque la serie la vi en ese idioma, y aunque me gustan más las voces en japonés (no sé si lo saben, pero la que hace la voz de Yuki es la propia Natsuki, y de verdad que lo hace parecer MUY afeminado xD pero también muy lindo n_n), las voces en español son muy graciosas, sobre todo las de Kyo, Shigure y Ayame. Pero también usaré los conocidos sufijos japoneses que harán recuerdo al manga. Así que no se asombren si es que me equivoco por ejemplo si escribo "vosotros" y después uso "ustedes", a veces soy muy distraída y me olvido de las cosas "¡SUMIMASE, GOMEN-NASAI! (como la madre de Ritsu cuyo combre no recuerdo xD). Un saludo a mis lectores (son geniales :D) y que tengan un lindo día.

Gracias a rohor, lobalunallena, NoahTheHedgehog y klan por haberme dado su apoyo en mi anterior fic. Es gracias a ustedes que me animé a hacer otro de Fruits Basket ;) . Espero que les guste.


	2. Espejismos

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la (magnífica) mangaka Natsuki Tayaka. **

**Capítulo dos.- Espejismos **

Ya era de noche. El día había pasado demasiado lento para Honda Tohru quien de vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia la puerta de entrada con la esperanza de que Kyo volviera. Decepcionada, volvía a bajar la vista hacia sus deberes.

—No te preocupes por él… — dijo Yuki, quien la miraba de reojo y ya se había percatado hace ya bastante la inquietud de su amiga. —Ya aparecerá.

—Lo sé, pero… Es que ya es de noche y puede ser peligroso— respondió Tohru, tratando de calmar su angustia inútilmente. Yuki la miró apenado.

—Lo único peligroso para el gato estúpido soy yo— comentó tratando de hacerla sonreír, y lo logró —Anda, mañana no hay clases, vamos a dormir de una vez— propuso Yuki y Tohru, algo indecisa, aceptó.

No durmió tranquila esa noche. De hecho, se había quedado despierta unas horas después de haberse acostado, atenta por si escuchaba el sonido de la puerta. Cerca de la medianoche, el sueño la venció. Se levantó para preparar el desayuno, pero antes se asomó a la puerta de la habitación de Kyo:

—¿Kyo? ¿Estás ahí?— como no hubo respuesta en los minutos en los que permaneció ahí, se rindió y bajó a la cocina, pero al hacerlo escuchó las voces de los demás. Sabía que no debía inmiscuirse en las conversaciones ajenas, pero no pudo resistirse el quedarse tras la puerta, tal vez porque sabía que si lo hacía, postergarían aquella charla.

—… ¡Ya te dije que me quede en la montaña! No seguiré tratando de convencerte de nada…— decía un molesto Kyo. A Tohru le alegró escuchar su voz, pero no el hecho de que sonara tan enfadado.

—No puedes irte así de repente, sin decirnos adónde, Kyo— ésa era la voz de Shigure. La joven se sorprendió un poco porque rara vez él hablaba con ese tono tan serio y autoritario —Nos tenías muy preocupados… — se escuchó una risa irónica por parte de Kyo.

Tohru no quiso escuchar más. Primero porque ella no debía meterse en asuntos de la familia Sohma y lo sabía de sobra. Aunque esto sí era de su interés, dado que ella se preocupaba mucho por Kyo, pero ni siquiera eso podía justificar el husmear en conversaciones ajenas. Y segundo porque las discusiones siempre la ponían muy triste. A ella no le agradaban las peleas frecuentes de Yuki y Kyo, pero para que Shigure sonara así de serio, algo debía estar pasando. Entonces trató de retirarse sigilosamente y tal vez podría bajar de nuevo anunciando su llegada, para así los demás dejaran de discutir. Pero como era tan torpe y distraída, hizo bastante ruido al subir las escaleras, y justo antes de llegar a las más altas, escuchó la voz de Yuki detrás de ella. Se quedó tensa y, algo ruborizada, se dio la vuelta mecánicamente.

—Bu-¡BUENOS DÍAS, YUKI-KUN!— soltó bruscamente, tratando de parecer normal sin éxito— ¿Quieres desayunar? ¡Inmediatamente…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Tohru hizo un movimiento en falso y empezó a caer por las escaleras. Yuki actuó rápido y la detuvo por la mitad, pero aún así había sido un tramo largo para una caída.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Shigure alarmado por el ruido, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina.

—¡Tohru!— exclamó Kyo al ver que ésta trataba de ponerse de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Yuki, preocupado, al tiempo que la ayudaba a levantarse.

—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó nuevamente Shigure.

—Es sólo que… Soy tan torpe que… Me he caído de las escaleras… Pero estoy bien— respondió Tohru, tratando de sonreír para no preocupar más a los demás, pero el dolor que le causó una de sus piernas lastimadas le jugó una mala pasada al hacerle brotar unas lágrimas de dolor.

—¡Pero si estás llorando!— exclamó Kyo, molesto porque Tohru tratara de no preocuparlos con esa sonrisa fingida. Es decir, ¡se había caído por las escaleras! No será la gran cosa, pero se había lastimado al caer, cualquier persona podría llorar por eso, y más aún una muchacha. ¿Por qué trataba siempre de sonreír? Eso era algo encantador en ella, pero algunas veces lo mejor es desahogarse. Es lo normal.

—¡Ah! Eso es porque me golpeé muy fuerte aquí, pero ya se me pasará…— contestó Tohru, sonriente, aunque las lágrimas se le escapaban por las rendijas de los ojos.

—A veces eres muy despistada…— comentó Kyo, aún preocupado.

—Supongo que el desayuno se retrasará un poco…— comentó Shigure, algo infantil.

—¡SHIGURE!— gritaron al mismo tiempo Kyo y Yuki, posteriormente ambos depositaron un golpe en la cabeza del muy inoportuno.

—¿Que no puedes dejar de pensar en la comida un momento? ¡Tohru se ha lastimado!— reprochó furioso Kyo, y Shigure siguió gimoteando.

—¡Pe-pero Shigure tiene razón! Debo ir a preparar el desayuno cuanto antes, ya es bastante tarde…—dijo Tohru, tratando de caminar hacia la cocina, pero sus adoloridas piernas se desvanecieron, para su suerte agarrándose de Shigure, quien al convertirse en su signo tenía el cuerpo más grande de la casa. Con algo de esfuerzo a pesar de su contextura, el perro consiguió atajarla.

—Yuki, agárrala de las piernas…— ordenó Kyo, si fuera por él la habría levantado solo, pero la maldición le impedía hasta eso. Yuki se puso algo colorado, porque Tohru estaba con vestido, y al agarrarla de las piernas sería inevitable que se descubriera un poco.

—Pero e-es que…

—¡Hazlo de una vez, maldita sea! ¡Aunque sea cierra los ojos, pero tenemos que llevarla a su habitación!— exclamó el peli anaranjado algo harto del tema. Yuki estaba a punto de reprochar el haberle hablado así, pero Tohru, sonrojada, dijo:

—¡No os preocupéis! Tengo que ir a hacer el desayuno…

Si no la llevaban a su habitación, ella se empecinaría en ir a cocinar, así que Yuki cerró los ojos, al tiempo que sentía su cara arder por el rubor, y sostuvo las piernas de la avergonzada Tohru, mientras que Kyo la sostenía por debajo de sus brazos. Llegaron con algo de dificultad –dado que Yuki con los ojos cerrados no funcionaba muy bien- y la depositaron con delicadeza sobre su cama.

—De verdad, no teníais que preocuparos tanto…— comentó una aún enrojecida Tohru. Yuki se había dado la vuelta, y sentado junto a ella estaba Kyo. Sin poderlo evitar echó a reír un poco.

—Tú de verdad que no tienes remedio…— comentó, al tiempo que pasaba una mano por la frente de la chica, a quien se le encendieron las mejillas.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡De buena mañana Kyo se pone romántico! — comentó Shigure, aún en la forma de su signo, quien los había seguido hasta allí.

—¡Pero qué dices, perro imbécil!— exclamó muy colorado y enfadado Kyo.

—¡Kyo-kichi, eres tan cruel!— se hizo la burla Shigure, en tono infantil.

—¡AH!—saltó Tohru, haciendo asustar a los otros tres, quienes la miraron inquisitivamente —Es que se me ha olvidado ir a comprar ayer… Tengo que ir ahora— trató de levantarse pero Kyo se lo impidió.

—Yo iré— se ofreció el peli anaranjado, pero para su sorpresa, Shigure dijo.

—No, deja que vaya Yuki.

El príncipe lo miró extrañado, tratando de entender porqué tenía que ser él el que vaya cuando el gato ya se había ofrecido a ir. De pronto, y como si lo golpeara, la respuesta surgió. Probablemente Shigure quería que ellos dos se quedaran a solas. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué?

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya yo?— le preguntó seriamente. Shigure simplemente le sonrió.

—Porque eres tan poco mañoso que prefiero que Kyo vaya preparando todo hasta que vuelvas.

Eso no era más que una excusa improvisada. Ahora Yuki estaba seguro del propósito de Shigure, y aunque la idea no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, no quería seguir indagando sobre el tema, porque eso lo haría ver como que quisiera a Tohru para él solo. Así que prefirió callarse y aceptar. Ella le dio una lista de las cosas que tenía que comprar, pero antes de irse Shigure se transformó en su forma humana de nuevo, haciendo que Tohru se tape la cara con la almohada, y como éste parecía querer permanecer en el cuarto sólo para seguir incomodando a la muchacha, Yuki se lo llevó de las orejas. Cuando se marcharon, Kyo dijo:

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí, pero creo que se me harán moretones— contestó Tohru, masajeándose la pierna, pero esto le causó dolor y soltó un quejido de angustia.

—No te lo toques— aconsejó Kyo— Iré a ver si el botiquín de Shigure tiene un ungüento o algo así para el dolor…— se estaba levantado, pero ella se aferró a su brazo, impidiéndole lograrlo.

—¡E-espera!— Kyo estaba entre confundido y sorprendido, ella soltó lentamente su brazo —Espera… Sé que algo te está pasando y tal vez no puedas contármelo, lo entiendo… Pero me preocupo por ti, y… Tú me escuchaste cuando quería desahogarme y ahora me toca a mí — miró suplicante al peli anaranjado.

Kyo no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, estaban bastante cerca uno del otro. Así que se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Lo pensó por un momento, y después dijo:

—Lo que pasa es que… — volvió a posar su vista sobre la joven, quien lo miraba atenta y esperanzada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta — Lo que pasa es que… Nada, estoy bien— se rindió sin poderlo evitar. Tohru lo miró aún con ese dejo de súplica.

—Por favor…— balbuceó la joven. Algo le decía a Kyo que estaba a punto de llorar, y como no soportaba ver eso, decidió sonreír y decir:

—En serio, no pasa nada. He estado algo extraño, pero no es para preocuparse— Tohru no sabía si creerle o no, bajó la vista, triste. Entonces Kyo sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró.

—¿Qué es?— Tohru tomó lo que él le estaba alcanzando. Vio que eran dos entradas para el cine. Alzó la vista, confundida.

—Se las gané a Arisa en una partida de cartas. No sé si estás ocupada mañana, pero… — Kyo respiró hondo antes de seguir, algo nervioso y colorado — ¿Q-quieres ir conmigo?

A Tohru la impactó esa repentina invitación, así que se quedó callada un momento. Kyo pensó que tal vez no quería o no tenía tiempo así que, algo avergonzado, se levantó dispuesto a irse de ahí. Pero antes de cruzar por la puerta, escuchó la emocionada voz de Tohru:

—¡Claro que me encantaría ir contigo al cine, Kyo! ¡Pe-perdón por tardar en responder, pero es que me hacía tanta ilusión que me quedé sin habla!— Kyo se paralizó ahí donde estaba, y qué suerte que estaba de espaldas a ella, porque de lo contrario habría percatado lo sonrojado y nervioso que se puso.

—¡Bi-bien! Entonces… Voy a la cocina— salió lo más deprisa que pudo de su habitación, y bajó tan rápido las escaleras que casi se convierte en la segunda persona en caerse ese mismo día.

Empezó a preparar el desayuno, no faltaría mucho para que la rata volviera, pero escuchó una voz extremadamente melosa e infantil detrás de él:

—¿Así que invitaste a Tohru a ir al cine? ¡Pero qué romántico!—Shigure sonreía empalagosamente.

—¡¿ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO?!— exclamó furioso Kyo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo empezaba a arder.

—Bueno, digamos que como todo buen perro, tengo oído muy agudo y preciso…— no pudo continuar porque el otro le pegó en la cabeza. —¡Kyo-kichi, eres tan cruel!

—¡Cállate! — ordenó Kyo, tratando de calmarse. Ni siquiera el estúpido apodo que Ayame le había puesto y que Shigure usaba para fastidiarlo podía disminuir la dicha que sentía por el simple hecho de salir con Tohru… o los nervios.

¿Qué hacer? ¿De qué iba a hablar? Iban a estar los dos solos… Para colmo, la película era una romántica. El solo hecho de pensar en que al día siguiente iba a tener una especie de cita con Honda le ponía los pelos de punta. Pero ansiaba a que llegara mañana.

Ya en la tarde, Kyo se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado, estudiando. Pero como el examen estaba prácticamente asegurado, decidió salir por algo de aire fresco. Tohru ya se sentía mejor, y ya podía caminar sin dificultad, así que pensó en preguntarle si no quería ir a caminar con él por los alrededores. Pero ella no estaba en su habitación. En la sala sólo se encontraba Shigure.

—¿Dónde está Tohru?— le preguntó tranquilamente.

—Está en la "base secreta"— respondió Shigure.

—Está con Yuki— dijo Kyo. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. El peli negro lo observó atentamente.

—Es obvio.

Kyo se quedó callado un momento. Desvió la vista hacia la ventana, y con una actitud extraña, se retiró de la sala.

¿Por qué siempre estaba con él? Si tenía que comparar el tiempo que Tohru pasaba con él, contra el tiempo que pasaba con Yuki, salía perdiendo. Perdiendo, como en todo. Pero estaba seguro de que Yuki se las ingeniaba para acaparar la atención de la muchacha la mayoría del tiempo. El pensar que ella prefería estar con el príncipe antes que con él, le daba dolor de cabeza.

Así que, a pesar de saber que preocuparía a los demás –o probablemente sólo a Tohru- Kyo salió de la casa nuevamente sin avisar, y no volvió sino hasta en una hora que sabía que los demás ya estarían dormidos.

No pudo dormir. Sabía que al día siguiente sería el día en que podría estar a solas con Tohru. Tal vez sería la ocasión perfecta para tomar coraje y de una vez por todas decirle que quisiera que fueran más que amigos. Decirle que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y de alguna manera, la más importante en su vida. Que, por más que lo niegue ante todo el mundo y a veces ante sí mismo, todo en ella lo cautivaba desde el momento en que la conoció. Y yendo más allá todavía, la única persona que no se había ido corriendo al ver su verdadera forma. La única que no le había tenido asco.

Las horas pasaron lentas, pero eventualmente, el momento llegó. Le sudaban algo las manos mientras se cambiaba de ropa, pero decidió que ése era el día en que se le confesaría. No podía pasar de ahí, ya no podría seguir guardándose esos sentimientos por más tiempo. Y súbitamente se le subieron los ánimos, algo le decía que tal vez Tohru le correspondería. Tal vez.

Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala. Allí se encontraban Yuki y Shigure. Dedujo que Tohru aún no estaba lista, así que se sentó a ver algo de televisión. Estaba completamente seguro de que sería un buen día, y no veía la hora en la que Tohru terminase de arreglarse.

De pronto ella bajó las escaleras: Kyo tosió un poco al tiempo que enrojecía levemente. Ella se veía preciosa en un vestido rosado claro acompañando de una chaqueta oscura y el cabello suelto y arreglado. Se veía muy sonriente, y el peli anaranjado estaba a punto de halagarla pero alguien se le adelantó:

—Tohru, estás muy mona… ¿No preferirías salir conmigo en vez de…?

—¡Basta ya!— exclamaron Kyo y Yuki.

—¡No puede ser, me olvidé la cartera! Vuelvo enseguida— avisó Tohru, desapareciendo por el pasillo a velocidad de la luz.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos ya?— le preguntó Yuki a Kyo, quien no entendía nada.

—¿Vamos a dónde?— preguntó sin salir de su confusión.

—Al cine… ¿Para qué estamos esperando a Tohru?— respondió Yuki. Lo dijo tan rápido que Kyo aún no podía asimilar las cosas. Pero de un momento a otro lo hizo, ¡y de qué forma! Entendió que Yuki se refería a IR al cine CON ellos. De repente todo se desvaneció. Las esperanzas que se había hecho, la dicha que lo había embargado desde el día anterior, la imagen perfecta de Tohru, el coraje que había estado acumulando y que se suponía que iba a liberar ese día… Todo, todo se fue a la basura en cuestión de segundos. Aún shockeado, balbuceó:

—Pero tú… ¿cómo…?

—Tohru me dijo que iban a ir a ver una película, y que si no tenía nada que hacer que viniera con ustedes, ¿hay algún problema?— respondió Yuki, ahora él estaba confundido.

—Pe- pero sólo hay dos entradas…

—No es como si hubiesen vendido sólo dos, ¿sabes? Compraremos otra antes de entrar— replicó Yuki, como si nada.

Kyo cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio la vuelta. No quería que lo vieran porque, francamente, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento, o que iba a matar a alguien. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no derrumbarse pero le fue imposible. Se suponía que éste iba a ser el día… Si le decía a Yuki que no vaya, Tohru podría sentirse presionada o algo así. De un momento a otro, todo le pareció no tener sentido. Jamás debió haber invitado a Honda a salir, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Ella sólo lo veía como a un amigo, casi como a un hermano. Metió la mano en el bolsillo en el que se encontraban las entradas y las apretó con fuerza. Abrió los ojos y procuró serenarse. Con una mirada fría y llena de odio, extendió la mano en dirección a Yuki, quien bajó la vista a lo que había en ella, confundido.

—Tómalas— ordenó Kyo, respirando profundamente. Yuki las tomó algo suspicaz —Si no se apuran, llegarán tarde y se perderán el principio— Shigure levantó la vista, atento a cada acción del peli anaranjado.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué hay de ti?— preguntó Yuki, extrañado.

—¡¿Que qué hay de mí…?!— Exclamó Kyo, a punto de perder los estribos, pero se detuvo y trató de calmarse, no quería incomodar a la chica con sus gritos —Yo… Me siento mareado y creo que me subió la temperatura… No podré ir, llévala tú y… — Kyo caminó hacia la cocina al escuchar los pasos de Tohru acercándose — Que os divirtáis.


	3. Él es mejor que yo

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la (magnífica) mangaka Natsuki Tayaka. **

**Capítulo tres.- Él es mejor que yo**

Tohru irrumpió en la sala jadeando de cansancio.

—Ya… Ya volví— avisó, mirando a Yuki con un dejo de disculpa. Yuki le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, y le hizo una seña para que saliera, pero ella se percató de que el peli anaranjado no estaba. — ¿Y Kyo?

—Él no vendrá. Se está sintiendo enfermo, así que no podrá ir— respondió el muchacho, y al ver el rostro de preocupación de Tohru, agregó: — Pero dijo que estaba bien, y que vayamos nosotros.

Shigure se quedó callado ante la situación, al ver que la muchacha accedía con desánimo a marcharse y tras despedirlos, se dirigió a la cocina.

Al entrar, divisó al peli anaranjado mirando por la ventana cómo se alejaban los otros dos, cuidando de que Tohru no lo viera en las tantas veces que giraba la cabeza en su búsqueda. Cuando finalmente desaparecieron de la vista, el mayor habló:

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? Estoy seguro de que querías ir con ella.

Kyo bajó la cabeza: de espaldas a Shigure, éste no podría ver la afligida cara de su protegido.

—Yo no pinto nada ahí— replicó despacio y sin mucha fortaleza — Aunque hubiese ido, sólo estaría siendo un estorbo —el otro lo miró fijamente. —Como siempre…

—No pensé que fueras del tipo de muchacho que se deja vencer fácilmente…— empezó Shigure, pero una risa sarcástica por parte de Kyo hizo que se callara.

—Esto no es una competencia. No soy oponente digno para Yuki en nada de lo que me propongo. Además, Tohru no es objeto o un premio, al menos yo no la veo de esa forma. Si habláramos de la persona indicada para ella…— Kyo respiró hondo y apretó con fuerza los puños — Yuki es esa persona. Después de todo, siempre están juntos, y no me extrañaría que ya sean más que amigos. Eso explicaría porqué Tohru invitó a la rata al cine cuando yo le había dicho que iríamos los dos solos. O tal vez sea que ya no quiera estar a solas conmigo desde… — de repente se calló. No quería afrontar siquiera la idea de que ella también sintiera pavor de estar cerca de él. O que, como su madre, ella empezara a estar siempre al pendiente de que llevara el brazalete y lo tuviera bien puesto. Pero, ¿por qué ella tendría que ser diferente? Tal vez si Kyo fuera Yuki y viceversa, él también estaría alerta de que siempre lo tuviera, pues ni siquiera él mismo podría soportar que su cuerpo adoptara esa forma tan horripilante. — En resumen, Yuki es mejor candidato para ella que…

—¿Tú?— preguntó Shigure, arqueando una ceja. Pero Kyo estaba demasiado desilusionado como para responder violentamente a eso. Así que simplemente bajó aún más la cabeza y asintió.

—Exacto. Yuki es mejor que yo, por donde se lo mire.

—Bueno, si crees que perdiste la guerra sin siquiera haber entrado al campo de batalla, supongo que…— empezó el peli negro, pero una vez más fue interrumpido.

—Déjalo ya, Shigure. De verdad que hoy… Hoy no quiero escuchar nada más— Kyo se dirigió a su lugar preferido de la casa: el techo. Donde nadie, a excepción de él, tenía la habilidad de subir sin usar una escalera. Donde las noches que no podía dormir, las dedicaba allí observando la luna. Donde podía despejar sus dudas y emociones. Donde varias veces había estado junto con ella…

_Yuki es mejor que yo._

Repetir esa frase en su mente le dolía. Recordar que, de poder ganarle sería un integrante oficial de los doce signos, le dolía aún más. Saber que, en esos mismos instantes, Tohru se encontraba al lado de Yuki cuando debería estar con él, era lo más frustrante. Pero por sobre todo, la sensación de soledad y tristeza que lo había embargado desde que los vio desaparecer entre los árboles, lo estaba guiando a la depresión.

"_Los niños del signo de la rata suelen ser muy especiales y habilidosos, en cambio los del signo del gato…"_

"_Yuki empezó a practicar artes marciales después que tú y aún no puedes ganarle"_

"_Su madre ha muerto y no derrama ni una lágrima. Es un monstruo por dentro y por fuera"_

"_Tu cuerpo se ha vuelto deforme… ¿Y a qué demonios huele? Ésta es la verdadera naturaleza… de la maldición del gato…"_

Sí, su mente lo estaba atormentando.

Pero, mientras había hablado con Shigure, se había dado cuenta de algo.

No podía culpar a las demás personas por sentir miedo o asco de su forma verdadera, porque hasta él mismo sentía ambos. No podía esperar que Tohru quisiera estar más cerca de él que de Yuki, después de lo que había pasado. Tampoco podía hacer que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, y peor aún siendo quien era. Jamás podría tener una vida normal ni a alguien que se quedara a su lado a pesar de todo, porque él no sólo tenía la maldición de los signos cargada en la espalda, sino que era el marginado, el más maldito, el monstruo…

Tener a Tohru sería querer tocar el cielo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiera una muchacha que lo quisiera más que amistosamente, Tohru sería soñar demasiado.

Pero de repente a su mente vino cierta persona. Una persona bastante bipolar y escandalosa:

Sohma Kagura.

Desde que el peli anaranjado tenía uso de razón, ella siempre había estado detrás de él. Ni siquiera cuando descubrió su verdadera forma trató de alejarse de él. Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo, pero Kagura siempre había estado allí para él, incondicionalmente.

—Kagura…— susurró Kyo — Ella… Ella nunca dejó de quererme, a pesar de las tantas veces que la rechacé.

De repente se sobresaltó, al sorprenderse a sí mismo siquiera considerando darle una oportunidad.

—¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?— se sacudió con rudeza el pelo, a ver si volvía a la normalidad —No, si fea no es… De hecho es una chica bastante bonita… ¡Pero si no fuera tan…! Demente… Está completamente loca, no hay vez en la que estemos juntos y no me lastime, o no se convierta en una bestia.

Su mente estaba pensándolo tanto que hasta dolía. Si Kagura pudiera cambiar esos aspectos en su personalidad, hace bastante tiempo atrás él le habría dado una oportunidad. Pero cada vez que ella estaba cerca, Kyo terminaba sofocado…

—Si tan sólo pudieras cambiar eso, yo no dudaría en darte la oportunidad que te mereces… — susurró el peli anaranjado, mirando el horizonte. Pero un detalle inundó sus pensamientos repentinamente: desde el día en que Kasuma había decidido, para bien o para mal, quitarle el brazalete y revelarle su verdadera forma a Tohru, Kagura no había vuelto a fastidiarlo. Ni siquiera se había vuelto a aparecer en la casa, como antes solía hacerlo, por lo menos dos veces por semana. Tohru invadía tanto sus pensamientos, que dejaba de lado a las demás personas. Pero: ¿qué había pasado para que Kagura finalmente se rindiera? ¿Será que ella…?

"No… ¿Tú también?" pensó Kyo, y después se levantó.

Acudió a Shigure. Él estaba en su estudio. Al verlo entrar –acostumbrado a que el peli anaranjado no tocase la puerta-, levantó la vista con una sonrisa acogedora. Como si estuviera esperando a que su protegido viniese a pedirle ayuda.

—Kagura…— empezó Kyo —Ella… ¿ha venido?

Shigure se extrañó tanto de que el gato preguntara por la muchacha que lo hace escapar, que dejó de sonreír súbitamente.

—N-no. No viene desde…

—¡Lo sabía!— exclamó Kyo, y salió rápidamente del estudio, posteriormente de la casa. Shigure se aproximó, aún confundido, a la puerta de entrada.

—¡¿Adónde vas?!— le gritó, porque Kyo se había puesto a correr.

—¡Con Kagura-chan!— respondió sin inmutarse ni darse la vuelta. Shigure se extrañó aún más.

—¡¿Por qué?!— volvió a inquirir.

—¡Porque no quiero perderla!— respondió Kyo, corriendo aún más rápido, desapareciendo de la vista del aún confundido muchacho. —No quiero perder a más personas en mi vida…

—¿Quieres palomitas con mantequilla o con dulce?— preguntó Tohru, mirando cómo las preparaban.

—Me da igual, escoge lo que a ti más te guste— respondió Yuki, con una sonrisa cálida, y la muchacha pidió las palomitas dulces.

Cerca de ellos se encontraban dos personas, quienes actuaban de un modo ciertamente sospechoso.

—¿Dónde puede andar el mandarina?— Arisa miraba para todos lados.

—Tal vez se retrasó un poco— comentó Saki, menos inquieta que su amiga, pero atenta a las personas a su alrededor.

—Estoy segura de que el mandarina siente algo por Tohru-chan. Indudablemente, va a venir con ella— afirmó Arisa.

—Mira…—dijo Saki, apuntando a Tohru. —Allí está Tohru-chan… Entonces, Sohma Kyo debe estar por…

—¡Bingo! Mandarina ha traído a Toh… ¿Yuki-kun? — preguntó extrañada Arisa. Los otros dos se percataron de que ellas estaban allí y no tardaron en venir a saludarlas.

—¡Hola! ¿Vosotras también habéis venido a ver una película?— preguntó una muy sonriente Tohru.

—Hola, Tohru… — saludó Saki.

—Así que has venido al cine con Yuki-kun…— dijo Arisa, mirando a Yuki, como si estuviera analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. El muchacho se sintió algo presionado.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Kyo-kun ganó las entradas en una apuesta contigo, ¿verdad, Arisa?

—Pues, sí —respondió Arisa —El mandarina estaba muy emocionado por haber ganado, por eso pensé que vendría cont… Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que no pensé que les daría las entradas a vosotros.

El ambiente se sintió un poco frío: todos a excepción de Tohru se percataron de eso.

—E-Él iba a venir, pero se sintió algo enfermo y se quedó en casa— explicó Yuki, algo nervioso.

—¿Enfermo?— se extrañaron Arisa y Saki, al tiempo que se miraban mutuamente, como si leyeran los pensamientos de la otra.

—Bueno, ¿qué os parece si entran con nosotros a ver la película?— preguntó Tohru, que al ser tan despistada, no se daba cuenta de nada.

—Por supuesto, sólo permítannos un momento…— pidió Arisa, y jaló a Saki para hablar en privado. —Hanajima: ¿cuál es tu conclusión de esto?

—Pues que Sohma Kyo ha invitado a Tohru-chan a venir al cine y ella no se había percatado de que era una cita. Entonces, y en su ignorancia, invitó también a Yuki pensando que era una salida como tantas otras, lo que incomodó a Kyo a tal extremo que prefirió cederle la entrada antes de venir a hacer mal trío— recitó en forma rápida y sistemática Saki.

—Yo estaba pensando algo parecido… Pero confío más en tu teoría— respondió Arisa —Bueno, después hablaremos con el mandarina, ahora vamos a ver la película junto con esos dos.

Kagura fue a paso apresurado hasta su puerta: le habían avisado que tenía visita. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, pensando que no sería nadie interesante como tantas otras veces, pero al deslizar la misma, vio a la persona que menos se esperaba ver:

—K-Kyo-kun… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

**N/A: Me tardé un poco en actualizar y pido disculpas por eso, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo n_n. Gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora y espero que les haya gustado este (o por lo menos entretenido). Subiré el próximo pronto! **


End file.
